Hope
by Hyun-Hwa
Summary: Tak ada yang salah dengan harapan Hinata. Tak salah jika dia berharap kisah cintanya dengan Naruto bisa berjalan lancar, bahkan di hadapan Ayahnya! WARNING: OOC PARAH, ENDING TIDAK MEMUASKAN, RNR PLEASE!


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto **untuk Manga** Naruto. **Dan ide cerita dari sebuah novel karangan** Sidney Sheldon **yang berjudul** Tell Me Your Dreams, **aku mengambil sebuah bagian kecil dari kisah hidup sang tokoh utama dalam novel itu, lalu membuatnya dengan plot ciptaan saya dengan gabungan character Naruto dan Volia! Jadilah fict ini.

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Romance – Angst**

**.**

**Lemon kurang asem, present…**

'**HOPE'**

**.**

**(^^)a ENJOY! (^^)a**

**.**

"Kencan dengan bocah Uzumaki itu adalah kesalahan besar. Salah besar."

"Ia tidak sederajat denganmu yang Hyuga."

"Pemuda itu bukan apa-apa. Hanya Nol Besar."

Kata-kata ayahku selalu terngiang di telingaku. Bahkan beberapa kali menyusup ke dalam mimpi malamku sebagai mimpi buruk. Membuatku menjerit keras di tengah malam dan terbangun dengan tubuh penuh peluh. Seperti sekarang. Aku duduk di tempat tidur dengan sedikit ngos-ngosan. Baru saja mimpi itu mendatangiku lagi. Mimpi yang sama sejak kejadian itu.

Hari itu, tepat seminggu setelah aku dan Naruto jadian. Kami baru saja berkencan. Seperti pasangan lainnya, kami hanya pergi menonton film, makan malam, dan jalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan. Bersenang-senang hingga lupa waktu, Naruto mengantarku pulang tepat tengah malam. Sesampainya di rumah, Ayahku – Hiashi Hyuga – sudah menunggu di depan rumah. Ayahku marah besar.

Ia menyuruhku masuk ke dalam rumah, sementara ia 'berbincang' dengan Naruto. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, aku hanya sempat mendengar Ayahku membentak dan kemudian disusul suara pintu yang terbanting menutup. Pertanda buruk.

"Kencan dengan bocah Uzumaki itu adalah kesalahan besar. Salah besar…" kata Ayah ketika ia masuk dan menghampiriku.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada bantahan. Masuk ke kamarmu dan berhenti bergaul dengan anak itu. Ia tidak sederajat dengan kita. Pemuda itu bukan apa-apa, hanya nol besar." Bentak ayah padaku. Dan aku beralih dan berlari menuju kamar. Air mata sudah tak terbendung keluar dan mengalir deras begitu saja. Kata-kata itu sungguh menyakitkan. Ayah terlalu egois dan tidak memperdulikan perasaanku.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Sekarang aku duduk menghadap jendela kamarku yang terbuka. Menatap langit malam yang mendung tanpa bintang. Mengingat peristiwa itu membuatku sakit. Aku memutuskan untuk terjaga sepanjang pagi.

.

Aku Hinata Hyuga, baru memasuki usia 18 tahun. Tinggal di sebuah kota bernama Konoha, tempat kelahiranku. Naruto Uzumaki – pacarku—adalah pemuda setahun lebih tua dariku, pemuda paling popular di Konoha Area High School, sekolahku. Mungkin karena pembawaannya yang ramah dan hangat membuatnya mendapat banyak teman. Ia anggota tim sepak bola, tampan, pandai bergaul, ramah, dan ia memiliki senyum menawan. Rambutnya pirang dan iris mata Sapphire, yang katanya warisan dari ayahnya.

Dan yang paling membuatku terkesan hingga hari ini adalah keberaniannya. Bayangkan saja, ia menembakku di depan banyak orang. Ketika acara penutupan rangkaian perlombaan dalam rangka ulangtahun sekolah. Dengan percaya diri – atau mungkin tidak tahu malu—ia memintaku menjadi pacarnya setelah naik ke atas panggung. Aku tentu saja langsung menerimanya, karena aku juga sudah naksir dia sejak lama. Aku sangat malu kala itu, untung saja tidak langsung pingsan di tempat.

Naruto yang keren, dan bintang lapangan hijau. Ah, tidak akan ada habisnya jika membicarakan hal yang satu itu.

Bagiku, tampaknya semua gadis di sekolah memuja Naruto. Karena beberapa kali aku amati dan mendengar perbincangan cewek-cewek yang memuji-muji Naruto sambil cekikikan. Dan tak sedikit dari mereka yang ingin tidur dengannya. Dan sebagian besarnya mungkin sudah.

Ketika, pertama kali Naruto mengajakku kencan, aku bertekad untuk tidak tidur dengannya. Aku tahu, pada awalnya, ia hanya tertarik denganku hanya untuk seks. Butuh usaha keras menolak pesona pemuda itu. Walau memang aku sudah lama naksir dia, tapi setidaknya aku bukan gadis murahan seperti gadis-gadis teman tidurnya selama ini.

Tapi, lama kelamaan aku merasa nyaman juga dengan Naruto. ia sudah berhenti berusaha mengajakku tidur. Kami hanya berkencan normal ala remaja. Dan aku yakin, Naruto juga menikmati kebersamaan kami.

Musim dingin kemarin, kelas senior berakhir pekan ke pegunungan untuk bermain ski. Naruto suka bermain Ski. Pada awalnya aku sama sekali tidak tertarik ikut, tapi…

"Kita akan senang-senang." Kata Naruto membujuk.

"Aku tak mau ikut."

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Aku benci udara dingin. Bahkan pakai sarung tangan pun jari-jariku tetap saja beku."

"Tapi asyik sekali kalau—"

"Aku tak mau ikut." Kataku sedikit mengeraskan volume suaraku.

"Oh, Ayolah. Kalau kau kedinginan, aku bisa memberimu kehangatan sebanyak yang kau mau." Kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

Usaha yang keras, karena pada akhirnya aku ikut juga.

.

Kami berakhir pekan di pegunungan bersalju. Perjalanan dari Konoha ke sana hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam. Tiba pukul sebelas pagi, dan berencana pulang sore nanti. Jadi tidak perlu mencari penginapan. Waktu hanya dipuas-puaskan untuk berseluncur di es.

Hawanya tidak terlalu dingin. Setidaknya jaket berlapis yang kukenakan masih bisa melindungiku dari dingin ini. Kemampuan bermain ski-ku tidak sebanding dengan Naruto. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengajariku lagi. Lalu kemudian kami mulai bermain bersama.

"Kau yakin mau merahasiakan ini dari orangtuamu?" kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu." Kataku. Kami sedang berduaan setelah lelah bermain ski. Ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Aku juga tidak siap jauh darimu. I love you, Dear." Kata Naruto sambil mencium keningku. Aku sungguh tidak ingin waktu berjalan. Biarlah ini terus begini. Aku dan Naruto, berdua selamanya. Tanpa harus memikirkan masalah orang tuaku. Tapi, semua mustahil…

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ada yang menanyakan perihal hubungan kita. Aku harus bilang apa?" tanya Naruto.

Pikiran ku langsung tertuju pada gadis-gadis centil yang biasa mengejar Naruto. bagaimana kalau mereka mendekati Naruto lagi. Buru-buru, aku berkata, "Bilang saja kau milikku." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku cuma berharap beritanya tak sampai ke telinga Ayah.

.

Sepulang dari pegunungan aku beristirahat dengan duduk di halaman belakang sambil minum teh. Cuaca dingin serasa merasuk hingga ke tulangku. Tak lama kemudian, Ayah bergabung dengan segelas minuman yang sama. Sepertinya ia juga baru pulang kantor. Heran, ada saja alasan Ayah bekerja di akhir pekan.

"Bagaimana liburan akhir pekanmu?" tanya Ayah datar. Kemudian menyeruput tehnya.

"Tentu saja menyenangkan. Ide beraktifitas di cuaca sedingin ini ternyata tak begitu buruk." Kataku sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajah Ayah sama sekali tidak terbaca. Begitu datar.

"Menyenangkan karena bocah Uzumaki itu bersamamu. Iya kan? Aku heran, apa sih bagusnya anak itu?" sindir Ayah.

Bagaimana Ayah tahu? Ini jelas bukan pertanda yang baik. "Ayah, berhentilah merendahkan Naruto. Aku tidak suka." Kataku marah.

"Kau hanya terlalu sering ketemu dengannya. Kalian hanya cinta sesaat, percaya pada Ayah." Kata Ayah tetap datar.

"Ayah, Naruto pemuda yang sangat sopan, dan aku mencintainya."

"Bagaimana mungkin kau mencintainya? Dia Cuma pemain sepak bola. Takkan ku izinkan kau berhubungan dengan pemain sepak bola. Dia tak cukup baik untukmu Hinata." Kata Ayah. Aku heran, kenapa Ayah selalu berkomentar begitu rendah terhadap semua pemuda yang pernah berkencan denganku. Ia sama sekali tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk memilih jalanku sendiri. Mungkin aku satu-satunya gadis yang masih perawan di sekolah.

Aku tidak akan mengalah kali ini. Aku sangat mencintai Naruto. Dan aku akan memintanya melamarku setelah lulus sekolah. Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi sebelum ujian kelulusan.

Hancurlah waktu bersantaiku. Sekarang Ayah terus mengeluarkan komentar-komentar yang merendahkan Naruto. Ah… aku harap ini cepat berakhir.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, dan tak ada perubahan pada hubungan kami ataupun pada Ayah. Kami masih berpacaran, dan Ayah masih bersikeras dengan tidak menerima Naruto sebagai calon menantunya. Padahal, rencana kami sudah bulat untuk menikah setelah lulus sekolah.

Terkadang aku juga berpikir dari sudut pandang Ayah. Aku pikir memang tak ada yang salah dari pendapat Ayah mengenai Naruto. Naruto memang belum mempunyai rencana untuk masa depannya. Mengenai apa yang direncanakannya untuk pekerjaannya. Naruto tidak akan pernah merasa sepertiku, ia bebas memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri karena tidak ada orang tua yang mengaturnya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal dan ia hanya tinggal bersama pamannya.

Atas keraguanku, aku berniat menanyakan langsung pada Naruto. aku tidak ingin permasalahan yang menggeluti pikiranku ini mengganggu belajarku untuk ujian akhir yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi.

"Er—Naruto, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" malam ini, aku dan Naruto makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran. Menikmati sepiring makanan Perancis dan segelas jus.

"Seperti aku seorang Presiden saja harus izin dulu. Tanya apa?" kata Naruto sambil menikmati minumannya.

"A-apa rencanamu setelah kita menikah?" Naruto terlihat merundukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia tahu kemana pertanyaan ini akan menjurus. "Kau ragu padaku?" tanya Naruto lirih. Aku menyesal membuat mata Sapphire itu meredupkan cahayanya. Matanya menyiratkan luka.

"Tidak—bukan. Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Aku hanya err—memastikan saja." Kataku pada Naruto.

"Aku mengerti…" Naruto menatapku dengan sedikit senyum dipaksakan di wajahnya. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat. "Aku sudah berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya. Kemarin aku menghubungi pamanku untuk itu, dan mudah-mudahan saja ia bisa membantu."

Aku percaya pada Naruto. Aku tahu persis bagaimana dia, bagaimana dia bertanggung jawab, dan bagaimana dia mencintaiku. Aku hanya tersenyum pada Naruto, dan berkata, "Aku yakin padamu. Berusahalah!"

.

Ujian selesai dan nilai sudah kami kantongi. Tak ada yang kurang dari hasil ujianku. Hampir semua nilaiku mendekati sempurna dan sangat memuaskan untukku. Walau sedikit berbeda pendapat dengan Ayah. Ia bilang masih kurang lah, rendah untuk seorang Hyuga, atau apapun lainnya. Tapi aku tahu, sebenarnya ia juga sudah bangga pada nilai-nilaiku. Dasar orang tua…

Sebagai ritual kelulusan, pesta perpisahan pun segera menyusul.

Menyenangkan karena, pesta kali ini tidak terlalu melibatkan dewan guru dan orang tua. Acara perpisahan secara resmi sudah diadakan siangnya. Dan malamnya—sekarang—pesta khusus anak muda yang baru saja lulus ini.

Aku memasuki ruangan pesta yang ramai itu. Aku datang bersama Naruto. Ia menjemputku, tapi bukan di rumah tentu saja. Kami sepakat mengenakan warna pakaian yang sama. Aku dengan gaun semi-formal dan Naruto dengan kemeja—yang lengannya dilipat hingga ke siku—berwarna yang sama dengan pakaianku, yaitu biru.

Teman-temanku sudah memenuhi ruangan yang berkelap-kelip itu. Bola berkilauan menggantung di tengah ruangan. Dan dari tiap sudut ruangan, lampu warna-warni menyorot berputar ke segala penjuru.

Setelah sekedar menyapa beberapa orang teman, dan menikmati sajian pesta, aku dan Naruto turun ke lantai dansa. Suara musik yang berdentum cepat membuat kami bersemangat. Kami menggoyangkan tubuh sesuai irama. Benar-benar pesta anak jaman sekarang.

Sangat menyenangkan bisa berada disini. Bersenang-senang seperti ini membuatku bisa melupakan masalah pelik yang memenuhi otakku. Sebentar lagi, Naruto akan melamarku sementara Ayah sama sekali belum bisa menerimanya. Untuk saat ini aku tidak mau mengingatnya dulu.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku dan Naruto memilih beristirhat di salah satu meja kosong di sudut. Mengambil beberapa gelas minuman—entah apa—yang diambilkan Naruto untukku.

Dan pikiranku kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin… tanpa terasa aku mulai menangis dan terisak.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto terlihat panik. "—apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Bukan—ini mengenai Ayahku. Dia bilang dia akan membawaku ke Iwa. Dia telah mendaftarkanku di—di college di sana."

Naruto kaget luar biasa, matanya membelalak. Ia terlihat sedih sekaligus marah. Entah padaku, atau padaku, atau pada Ayahku. Yang jelas ia tidak menerima keadaan ini.

"Dia melakukan ini karena hubungan kita, kan?" tanyanya lesu. Aku mengangguk, dan ia merunduk sedih. "—kapan kau berangkat?"

Aku memberi jenak sebelum menjawab. Aku takut ia akan lebih sedih lagi karenaku. Dan berikutnya, aku hanya menjawab jujur, "Besok pagi." Aku kembali meneteskan air mata.

"Jangan! Hinata, demi Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia melakukan ini pada kita. Tatap mataku—" Naruto menengadahkan wajahku dan menghapus air mataku. "Dengar, aku ingin melamarmu. Pamanku menawariku pekerjaan yang bagus di Suna, di perusahaan pertambangan miliknya." Kemudian dia terdiam.

"—Kita kabur. Temui aku besok pagi di stasiun. Ada kereta api yang berangkat ke Suna jam tujuh pagi." Ia menatapku begitu dalam. Aku bisa melihat kesungguhan di dalam mata Sapphire-nya. "Maukah kau pergi bersamaku?"

Dan dengan keyakinan dan kemantapan, aku menjawab, "YA."

Jalannya pesta sudah tak begitu menjadi perhatian kami. Aku dan Naruto, melewatkan semuanya dan sibuk sepanjang malam hanya membicarakan rencana mereka dengan seru.

"Kenapa kita tidak terbang saja ke Suna?" tanyaku.

"Karena kalau naik pesawat, artinya kita harus menyerahkan nama kita pada perusahaan penerbangannya. Dan itu akan mempermudah Ayahmu melacak kita. Sedangkan kalau naik kereta, takkan ada yang tahu kita akan pergi kemana."

Pesta berakhir dan aku diantar pulang oleh Naruto. Di jalan, Naruto sempat bertanya, "Maukah kau mampir di rumahku? Paman Iruka sedang keluar kota sampai minggu depan." Tanyanya.

Aku tahu apa maksud ajaknnya itu. "Naruto, kita sudah menunggu selama ini. Beberapa hari lagi takkan ada artinya."

"Kau benar." Naruto tertawa. "Aku mungkin satu-satunya laki-laki di dunia ini yang menikah dengan perawan."

.

Ketika sampai dirumah, Ayah sudah menunggu dengan berang di depan rumah. Wajahnya kaku dan dingin. Terlihat marah sekali. "Tahukah kalian jam berapa sekarang?"

"Maaf, Hyuga-san. Pestanya—"

"Tak usah cari-cari alasan, Uzumaki. Kau pikir siapa aku ini, sehingga bisa dibohongi." Bentak Ayah.

"Saya tidak—"

"Mulai sekarang, jangan coba-coba mendekati anakku lagi, mengerti?"

"Ayah—"

"Kau jangan ikut campur." Ayah berteriak dan menarik lenganku keras. Ia menarikku masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Naruto di luar sambil dimarahi dan dibentak. "Kalau aku melihatmu di sekitar sini lagi, akan ke remukkan tulang-tulangmu."

Sampai Ayah mengusirnya dengan kasar. "Uzumaki, tinggalkan tempat ini dan jangan kau menginjakkan kaki disini lagi. Kau dengar?" teriak Ayah lalu membanting pintu tepat di wajah Naruto.

Belum pernah aku melihat ayah semarah ini. Ketika semuanya usai, Naruto pulang dan aku mulai berlari ke kamar dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. 'Takkan kubiarkan Ayah melakukan ini padaku. Dia mencoba menghancurkan kebahagiaanku. Naruto adalah masa depanku. Aku ingin bersamanya. Tempatku sudah bukan lagi disini.'

Aku mulai membuka lemari pakaian. Beberapa lembar pakaian kulemparkan begitu saja ke atas tempat tidur. Sebuah tas olahraga berukurang sedang sudah siap. Aku menjejalkan benda-benda yang setidaknya aku pikir aku butuhkan selama masa melarikan diri.

Aku sempat berpikir akan kabur sekarang juga menuju rumah Naruto dan menginap disana malam ini. Tapi, akal sehatku kembali bekerja. Jika aku pergi sekarang, akan ada banyak waktu untuk Ayah untuk menyadari kepergianku, dan aku yakin setelah sadar ia akan langsung mendobrak rumah Naruto. jadi, aku memutuskan tinggal semalam lagi, dan besok menemui Naruto di Stasiun.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, karena aku yakin akn tetap terjaga sepanjang malam…

.

Sepanjang sisa malam, aku tidak tidur sedikitpun walau sudah kupaksa sekalipun. Aku berpikir banyak mala mini. Aku memikirkan betapa menyenagkannya hidupnya bersama Naruto yang akan segera terwujud. Pukul 05.30 aku menggendong tas olahraga itu dan berjalan tanpa suara melewati pintu kamar Ayah yang tertutup. Aku menyelinap keluar dari rumah dan naik bus menuju Stasiun.

Sesampainya di stasiun, Naruto belum datang. Kereta memang beru akan tiba sejam lagi. Stasiun masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa petugas dan beberapa orang yang tidak tahu sedang melakukan apa. Mungkin saja orang itu sama denganku yang sedang menunggu seseorang untuk diajak kawin lari. Aku tertawa dalam hati.

Aku dudul di salah satu bangku disana. menunggu dengan gelisah dan cemas. Aku terus memandang ke arah pintu masuk, berharap Naruto lekas datang. Aku kembali memikirkan Ayah yang baru saja terbangun dan menyadari aku tidak ada di kamar. Aku yakin ia akan meledak.

Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan Ayah mengatur hidupku. Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa memilih jalanku sendiri. Suatu hari nanti, mungkin Ayah akan mulai menerima Naruto.

06.30

06.40

06.45

06.50

Naruto belum kelihatan juga. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang terjadi? Aku memutuskan untuk menelpon Naruto, namun tidak di angkat.

06.55

Dia pasti akan datang sebentar lagi. Ia hanya terjebak macet. Aku berusaha menguatkan hatiku dengan pernyataan-pernyataan itu.

06.59

Bunyi peluit panjang sudah terdengar dari kejauhan. Kereta sudah tiba di stasiun. Orang-orang mulai turun dari kereta dan yang lain mengantri untuk naik. Aku memandang kerumunan orang dengan cemas, berharap Naruto ada di dalam sana.

'Sesuatu pasti terjadi padanya. Apa mungkin ia kecelakaan? Atau Ayah menghadangnya di tengah jalan?' pikirku.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Aku semakin tenggelam di tengah kerumunan orang. Air mataku menetes. Kereta telah berangkat lagi menuju Suna, meninggalkanku dengan semua impiaku. Impianku yang hancur berantakan. Seberapa keras pun aku berusaha menelpon Naruto, semua sia-sia. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari stasiun, pelan dan putus asa.

**Siangnya, Hinata Hyuga dan Hiashi Hyuga sudah berada di dalam pesawat menuju Iwa.**

**.**

**THE End**

**.**

**A/N**

**Seperti biasa, fict-fict ku selalu berakhir dengan ending mengecewakan. Sebenarnya aku mencoba membuat sesuatu yang berbeda untuk proyekku yang berikutnya. Tapi, sekarang aku malah berpikir akan membuat sekuel dari fict ini dengan narutocentris dan ending yang bahagia. Bagaimana menurut para readers?**

**Terima kasih karena sudah membaca. Silahkan sampaikan apapun melalui review atau PM ke akun aku. Aku sangat butuh saran mengenai pembuatan sekuel dari fict ini, segala masukan sangat diterima, alur ceritanya, konflik apa yang bagus untuk dihadirkan, atau chara tambahan apa yang akan mendukung cerita. Mohon bantuannya?**

**Arigatou**


End file.
